The Battle Begins
by MeraleeRose
Summary: AU. Things are coming to life around them. What can they do? They have been warned by Mavis to find out who is doing this and to defeat them or Fairy Tail might not survive. Who are these people? And will they still be able to love during all this war or will love end with the war as well. (This is my second story so I wil try my best! Read and Review! Tell me what you think.)


Lucy stayed up and waited like she did ever since last week. She doesn't know why all this started happening but since then, something different would come to life in her room every night. The first night, the wallpaper in her room came to life. There were birds flying all over her room and she loved it. She thought all this was so amazing! She never wanted it to end. She looks around her room from where she sat on her bed wondering what would come to life tonight.

Lucy got up and ran into her 17 year old, brothers room to go and get him so she could show him what goes on at night. Her brother had just got home this morning from visiting his best friend, Freed, who went to England on a year long mission from the guild. She barged through the door and looked at him from where he laid in his bed looking and his phone. The light from the phone lit up his face and you could see his spiky blond hair and gray/blue eyes. You could see the lightning shaped scar he had on his face, over his right eye. He was wearing a purple t-shirt and black shorts, he has bulking muscles and you could tell he was very strong!

Laxus looked up from his phone when his 16 year old sister came bursting through the door. He saw her looking at him with her chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of blue shorts. Her blonde hair was about to her mid back in a braid. When he saw her burst into the room he started to panic, thinking something happened because she doesn't normally do things like this.

Lucy ran in and grabbed his hand and started dragging him back into her room.

"Lucy, what's going on?" Laxus asked as they kept walking to her room. She looked up at him and grinned, "So, you know how I was telling you that something strange started happening when you were gone." He nodded his head and raised an eyebrow at her when she stopped in front of her bedroom door. She turned and looked and him and smiled, "Well, you probably won't believe me if I tell you so, I'm gonna show ya!"

She opened the door and brought him in. He looked around and noticed nothing was different. He saw all her zodiac and astronomy posters hanging on the walls. He saw that everything was where it usually is. "What's going on, you really are starting to confuse me." Lucy sat down on the bed as Laxus came and sat next to her. She turned and looked at him then said, "Well ever since last week things in my room have been coming to life every night," he gave a puzzled look as she continued to talk, "the first night the wall paper came to life. I know you probably don't believe me but just listen, ok?" He nodded his head as she continued to tell him what happened while he was gone.

"Well, on the first day the wallpaper came to life, that wasn't too bad. On the second day, the Aquarius figurine that my mom gave me before she died came to life." Laxus frowned when she said the Aquarius figurine came to life because he remembered when he and his grandfather, Makarov Dreyar, went to go adopt her after her parents died in a car crash when she was 8 and she had nothing left. Lucy's mother, Layla Heartfilia, worked for the Guild that Makarov owned, called Fairy Tail. So when Layla and Lucy's father Jude died, Makarov knew they had to help Lucy as best as they could. Laxus reached over and hugged Lucy as she talked. Lucy smiled at this show of affection from her brother. She looked up at him and continued telling him what happened.

"On the third, one of my drawings come to life." He looked down at her and asked, "Which drawing?'' She got up and walked over to her desk and pulled out the drawing of a big gray and silver dragon made of iron. It had its wings all spread out and had its mouth open in a roar, showing off his white pointy teeth. And the dragon's deep crimson eyes looked like they were tearing into your soul. She walked over to Laxus and handed him the picture and said, "This is the Iron Dragon Metalicana, that I drew for Gajeel for his birthday next week." Gajeel is there friend, whose cousin's mom and dad also work at Fairy Tail.

"I'm scared, Laxus. What if something bad happens when these thing come to life." Laxus looked up and put the picture down on the bed beside him. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a gentle smile. "Lucy, I think we should tell Gramps about this." Lucy started shaking her head frantically. "No! We can't! Gramps will think I'm insane and send me to some mental institution!" Laxus got up and started to walk over to her but she just backed away until her back hit the wall. As soon as her back hit the wall she slid down to the floor and hugged her knees. "Please, don't send me away." Laxus crouched down in front of her and gave her another gentle smile. "Lucy, I believe you, and I promise we won't send you away. And a Dreyar never breaks a promise". He reached down and grabbed her hands then pulled her up to standing. She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and said, "So, let's go tell Gramps, ok?'' She nodded her hand and looked at the clock next to her bed and gasped when she saw it was midnight. "Laxus, they always come to life at midn-" She was cut off when they heard someone yell. She looked at the door with wide eyes then looked back at Laxus. His eyes were just as wide as hers if not wider. "Gramps!"

They both gasped at the same time. Together they ran for their grandfather's room. As soon as they got there Laxus threw open the door and froze from what he saw in the doorway. Lucy peeked around his side and gasped as well. Standing there was her grandfather in his orange pajama shorts and a white t-shirt with the Fairy Tail logo on it. His white hair was sticking out on the sides and you could see the white mustache on his face and his shocked expression. He is an extremely short man, about as tall as a 5 year old, but what was really shocking was what stood in front of him...a young girl about the same height as him. She had gorgeous bright green eyes and long wavy blonde hair down to her ankles. She was wearing no shoes but wore a simple white ruffled dress that went down to a little past her knees with blue diamond shapes around the middle and a red bow at the collar around her neck. She had what looked like little wings coming out of the sides of her head. She had a beautiful smile on her face as she looked at Makarov.

Laxus looked at his grandfather and asked him, " Who it this, Gramps?" Makarov looked at his grandchildren and said, "I don't know what's going on but this lady is Mavis Vermillion, My godmother and Founder of Fairy Tail." Lucy pushed past Laxus to get into the room. Mavis looked around at everybody and then her eyes landed on Lucy. She smiled at her then addressed her in a stern voice..."You must be careful with what's going on. I can't promise that you will always be safe." Lucy looked up at her with wide eyes and asked her, "Do you know what's going on?" Mavis nodded her head and looked back to Makarov. "You need to get everyone from Fairy Tail together. Whatever is making all these things come to life needs to be stopped before anything bad happens. Trust me, if you don't do this, Fairy Tail might not survive." Mavis looked around then said, "You must work together and protect each other. Promise me, Makarov, that you will do as I asked." She looked back at Makarov as he nodded and said, "As the Master of Fairy Tail, I will protect them as long as I can and we will defeat whatever this thing is. Thank you, Mavis."

Mavis raised up her hand with her index finger pointed to the sky and her thumb out. "I wish you all good luck and never forget, 'There are walls that can't be broken though power alone, but if there is a power that can break through those walls, it is the power of feelings.' And you don't die for your fiends you live for them." A tear slipped down her face as she started to disappear. "Good luck, Fairy Tail!" Then she disappeared. Makarov looked back at his grandchildren and smiled. He knew they would be able to get through this fight. "Well, go get ready to leave. We need to have an emergency meeting at Fairy tail, so we can defeat thi-" He was cut off by the sound of an explosion that shook the house.


End file.
